A True Leader
by KawaiiKoriAnders13
Summary: A young leader is born in Jump City, thus making his uncle Slade the second in line to lead. Slade plots with the hive academy to kill current leader Bruce and his son Richard, thus making himself leader. The leader is killed and Richard is led to believe by Slade that it was his fault, and so flees his home in shame. Basically, this is The Lion King, Teen Titans edition.
1. Circle of life

**So I had this really awesome idea, the title basically says it all. HAVE FUN READING  
(IN this story John and Mary are both the leaders of all the super hero's and They Mary does not die, just John.)  
I got this idea from someone else so thank you BG- 13!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen titans, Lion king, or any of the songs i'm going to use in this story**

* * *

 **-The Lion king-**

Simba- Richard

Nala- Kori

Puumba- Vic

Timon- Gar

Rafiki- Raven

Hyenas- Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth

Scar- Slade

Mufasa- John

Sarabi- Mary

Zazu- Bruce

* * *

The sun rose over the city, the highest buildings to its lower the sky from the darkness of night to the beautiful light of day, a beautiful orange rising higher and higher in the sky. Hero's from all over the word, from Gotham to Steel city, started to head in the direction of the one and only Titans tower.

 _From the day we arrive on the planet  
and blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

They walked, ran, and flew to get to the massive structure on the beautiful island. And at this structure, at the top of the great roof, where all the hero's would patrol the city, stood a tall man with ebony black hair and blue eyes and a woman with blond hair and green eyes. The man looked at his wife with his proud eyes as she looked down at the baby boy in her arms. He was a splitting image of his father, but with small tufts of black hair on his head. He blinked as he looked up a his parents with his own sapphire eyes as a girl with a pale skin tone and a dark cloak made her way towards them and picked up the small baby gently. her violet eyes probed the boy.

 _It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
through despair and hope  
through faith and love  
till we find our place  
on the path unwinding  
in the circle  
the circle of life_

She cradled him in her arms and started to walk towards the edge of the roof, and once there she looked at the huge mass of hero's that had gathered at its base and were cheering wildly for the presentation of their new young leader. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the two proud parents and smiled a quick smirk before chanting three words on him. She looked back out at the crowd and raised the baby for all to see. The crowd cheered louder and harder.

 _It's the circle of life_  
 _And it moves us all  
through despair and hope  
through faith and love  
till we find our place  
on the path unwinding  
in the circle  
the circle of life_

 _****_  
In the lower part of Titans tower stood tall man with white hair and an eye-patch over his right eye. He was just standing there trying to capture a blue bird in nets. The bird tried to escape through a crack in the ceiling, he almost made it when a net captured the bird and made it fall to the ground. The man picked up the bird and put it on a rock as he almost gave it a look of pity. Almost.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asked it "I will never be leader, and as for you, you will never see the light of another day. Tragic isn't it?" He then lifted a knife he was sharpening and aimed it at the helpless little creature as it was squirming to get out of its net. He was about to kill it when a voice interrupted him.

"Slade, didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your targets?" Slade looked over to see a tall man dressed in a bat suit. Slade put his knife down as he looked at the man while rolling his eye.

"What do you want Bruce? Can't you see i'm in the middle of something... important?" Bruce shook his head and announced with a serious voice,

"I'm here to tell you that our leader John is on our way to, hopefully, chew you out. So, what's your excuse this time for not showing up to the presentation?" It was at that moment the bird took advantage of Slades distraction and escaped the net.

"Now look what you did Bruce, you made me lose my target." Bruce scoffed.

"You'll be losing more than your targets when the leader gets a hold of you, One-eye. He's madder than a lion that has woken up."

Slade smiled wickedly at the bat-dressed guy "Is that so? Well how about you make it up to me." As he said he started to walk slowly towards the now suspicious man

"Slade..? What are you- No, NO! Don't you dare!"

"Slade!" The white haired man turned around as he saw John standing an a high rock "Put the knife down."

"Amazing timing John." Bruce said relived. Slade rolled his eye as he slowly put the knife away and Bruce walked to where John was.

"Well if it isn't my brother, come to mingle with the common folk. How is the view from up top?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Mary and I did not see you at the presentation of Richard. Care to explain?" Slade feigned shock.

"That was today? Oh i feel just awful", He said scraping his knifes against a rock causing Bruce to cringe at the sound "It must have... slipped my mind", He finished sounding less sorry.

"Yes we all know how _slippery_ your mind is," Bruce muttered "But we expected you to be first in line". Slade gave him a look that said, _'I'm not afraid to kill you right now.'_ then turned his attention back to John.

"It's a pity i missed the little weak links presentation, but nothing we can do about it now."

"That weak link, Slade, is my son and your future leader." Slade put a hand to his mouth, with his pinky extended up.

"Then i best start following orders. Don't want to seem rude." Slade started to walk away when John called out,

"Don't turn your back on me, Slade."

"Oh John, _dear_ brother, I wouldn't _dream_ of it" Slade said as he continued to walk away. Once he was out of earshot John and Bruce both shared a collective sigh.

"There's always one in every family. Yet they always manage to ruin even the best of celebrations." John shook his head

"What am I going to do with him?" Bruce seemed to really think about it then gave a slight smirk,

"We could turn him into a target."

"Bruce"

"Well hear me out. We he gets full you could jab the knives out of him and you won't hear a single complaint!" John just chuckled when he heard this.

****  
Across the tower in a dark lush tree, Raven, the girl who had presented Richard, was medetating as she was chanting "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos". She smiled when she thought about Richard

"That boy is going to do great things one day. Very great things."

****  
Years passed and Richard grew from a baby to an energetic young boy. The little black-haired boy ran towards the edge of the tower that looked across the entire city, the sun not even in the sky yet. He smiled excidedly and ran through the halls of the tower, going past rooms and saying sorry when he happened to wake someone. He finally made it to his parents room where he found them laying sound asleep. "Dad, wake up!" he called. John didn't even move an inch. "Dad come on! You promised to show me the thing today!"

John groaned as the boy tried shaking, then pushing, then pulling. "Your son is awake" Mary said groggily. John replied just as groggily, "Before morning he's your son."

Finally Richard headbutt his father which seemed to get his attention. "You promised!" Richard said accusingly. John finally gave in to his son and woke up.

"Alright, alright. i'm up" He said with a yawn as Richard gave a triumphant smile and ran outside with John right behind him.


	2. Can't wait to be lead

As they made thier way out Richard hugged his mother briefly before running to catch up with John, who was already standing at the edge the Titans tower roof. Mary decided to go back inside the tower so she could let her two men bond. Richard made his way over to John and stood beside him as the leader smiled down at his son. He then turned his attention to the horizon. "What do you see here Richard?" he asked. The young boy looked over the city, the smile still not leaving his eager face. "This is our city, our home. Everything the light touches is what we must look after."

"Wow..." Richard murmured with awe. "You mean all of it?" John nodded.

"And when my time as leader is over, it will be your turn." Richards headshot up when he heard this.

"You mean everything will be mine?" John nodded "Everything the light touches." The young boy looked over the entire city and his eyes landed on a dark, shadowy part where nothing seemed to live. "What about that gloomy place over there?" John followed his son's gaze and he suddenly had a dark look on his face.

"That's beyond the boarders. It's off limits Richard" he replied vaguely. Richard looked up at his dad.

"But i thought the leader could do anything he wanted without getting in trouble?" The thought alone made Richard happy.

"There's more to being leader than getting your way every time son," he replied amused.

Richards eyes lit up. "Wait, there's more!" John chuckled and shook his head at his sons misinterpretation but said nothing to clarify. John and Richard then climbed down the Titans tower with their grappling hooks and landed on the nice soft grass on the island.

"Good morning John and young leader" both boys looked up to see Bruce was arriving from a black motorcycle and was soon in front of them. "How are your mornings going today?" John smiled while Richard just rolled his eyes at him. Ever since he was born he found Bruce to be bossy and annoying.

"Just fine Bruce. What brings you here?" John replied

"Just dropping in with the morning report"

"Let's hear it"

Bruce brought out a long list as he began to read.

 _Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all_  
 _Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall_  
 _Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks_  
 _Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!"_  
 _We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch_  
 _Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch_

 _This is the morning report_  
 _Gives you the long and the short_  
 _Every grunt, roar, and snort_  
 _Not a tale I distort_  
 _On the morning report_

And that was all Richard heard before a gopher popped up from the ground and Richard gave a good distraction. He put his foot on the gopher hole but then it went out through another hole. Richard removed his foot and looked in the hole but his face came back up as he heard Bruce continue on. he sighed.

The gopher reappeared and got Richards attention as he tried again to catch it, but it quickly pulled another dissapearing act and popped back up in another spot. This continued on a few more times. "Hey, would you stop doing that?" Richard asked with a small snicker. He was having fun even if he couldn't catch the rodent. Richard tried to sneak attack but instead, as soon as the gopher went back down, he hit his head on the wall, causing John to look at the sound.

"What are you doing" he asked completelly ignoring Bruce now. Richard rubbed his head.

"Sneak attacking" John suddenly had a devious grin Richard didn't know he had.

"Well then, why don't you let an old pro show you how it works." he placed a hand on Richards back

 _The buffalo have got a beef_  
 _About this season's grass_

"Stay low to the ground"

 _Warthogs have been thwarted_  
 _In attempts to save their gas_  
 _Flamingoes in the pink and_  
 _Chasing secretary birds_

"Yeah, stay low to the ground"

 _Saffron is this season's color_  
 _Seen in all the herds_  
 _Moving down the rank_  
 _To near the bottom rung_

"don't make a sound" John continued to instruct "And just one more step."

"And Attack!" with that Richard did a sneak attack on Bruce.

 _Far too many beetles are_  
 _Quite frankly in the dung_  
 _Aaaaaak!_

Bruce was pushed to the ground by a smiling Richard, who was continuing Bruce's little morning report. John laughed like crazy as he heard this.

 _This is the morning report_  
 _Gives you the long and the short_  
 _Every grunt, roar, and snort_  
 _Not a tale I distort_  
 _On the morning report_

Bruce glared at the littke boy that was on his chest while Richard was just laughing like crazy.

Richard got off Bruce and high fived his dad while Green Arrow came and ran to Bruce.

"Sir we have news from Steel city." John was about to instruct Richard on his sneak attacks when Bruce called over.

"John, there are hive students in Jump" Johnn's face turned serious and as he ran off he told Bruce to take Richard home.

"But dad, can't i come with you?" But john was already gone. Richard sighed then looked over at the man that was escorting him with a sheepish grin. Bruce just rolled his eyes and started to lead the boy home.

"Look on the bright side. One day you will be leader and then you could chase those idiotic, evil, mangy teenagers from dawn till dusk. And whats better is you will be out of my hair and and will quit using me for sneak attack practice." Richard couldn't help but laugh at that.

*****  
Slade lay on the lower rocks of titans tower in the shade provided by the over hang of T above him. He knocked a bone that was just within reach of him off the edge just as he heard his nephew's voice. "Hey Uncle Slade, guess what?"

"Do I have to?" Slade replied as he lifted his head to see Richard then lay it back down. "Guessing games have never been my favorite thing."

"Nah, you don't have to."Richard smiled. "I'm going to be leader of Titans tower," Richard answered. Slade rolled his eye.

"Oh wonderful," he replied in a bored and factious tone. Richard didn't even notice.

"Yeah, I know right! Dad just showed me the whole city and he said it's gonna be all mine. I mean how awesome is that?"

"Quite," the white-haired man replied seemingly bored with the conversation. "But forgive me for not leaping for the good news. You know, bad back and all." Richard scampered over to his uncle and then leaned against him with his hands.

"So, what will that make you when I'm leader?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Slade didn't skip a beat to reply. "A monkey's uncle." His tone still sounded bored. Richard laughed a full hearty laugh.

"You're so weird."

"You have absolutely no idea. So anyway, your dad showed you the entire kingdom then? Even the part past the northern border?" he asked referring to the part of the land covered in shadows. Richard's smile drooped slightly.

"Well, I mean, no. He said I can't go there."

"And he's right you know? It's far too dangerous for a kid like you. Only extremely brave Heros go there."

"I'm brave!" Richard instantly replied. "Come on Slade just tell me what's out there!"

"No, no, no. I couldn't tell you. Besides what would a young lead want to do with a graveyard…Oops!" he feigned a surprised expression as he slightly covered his mouth. Richard's eyes lit up. "Oh I've said too much! You must promise you won't go there. And do not tell anyone I told you." Slade warned the young boy. Richard smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Slade, it'll be our secret." And with that Richard ran off leaving Slade with a sly smile on his face. Richard quickly raced to the path that led from Titans tower to the fields, in search of his friend Kori. He found her, along with his mother and Kori's mom Lou-Anne, who happened to be brushing Kori's bright red hair.

"Hey Kor," the little boy greeted his friend. Kori looked away from her mother and her bright green eyes landed on Richard. She gave a wide smile.

"Hi Richard," she replied as Lou-Anne continued to brush her red hair. Richard walked right up to the girls and leaned close to Kori's ear.

"We need to go, I just heard about this really awesome place!" Kori raised a skeptic brow.

"Kind of in the middle of something." Before Richard could say more, Mary snatched him up and started to brush his hair as well.

"Mom! Mom, quit it! Come on you're messing up the hair!" Mary and Lou-Anne chuckled and Mary smiled down at her son and let him out of her killer grasp. He shook himself and then turned his attention back to Kori.

"So where exactly are we going? Better not be like your last idea," Kori said with some humor in her voice. Richard smiled sheepishly.

"No this place is really cool!" he assured. Lou-Anne smirked.

"And where exactly is this 'really cool' place?" the Black haired woman asked. Richard flinched as he started to come up with a lie.

"The…um park!" he answered. Kori gave another skeptic look.

"The Park? Man what's so cool about the-" Richard leaned in close and said between his teeth.

"I'll show you when we get there." Kori immediately understood. She looked up at Lou-Anne.

"Can I go?" Lou-Anne looked over at Mary, who nodded, then smiled down at her daughter and did the same. And just as the young children were getting excited, she told them they had to bring Bruce. Both Richard and Kori let out a loud groan.

*****  
Bruce glided high in the sky in front of the kids as Richard started to explain. "Ok so as soon as we ditch the joy-kill we're going to the graveyard." Kori's eyes widened.

"Cool. So what's your plan to ditch the bat?" Richard thought about this.

Just then Bruce glided down and landed in front of them, making them stop. He smiled.

"Your parents are going to love this," he said. Richard and Kori looked at each other before looking back at the bat.

"What are you talking about now?" Kori asked.

"I'm just saying, with you being betrothed and all." The two friends looked at each other, both being even more confused.

"Be-what?" Richard asked wondering.

"Betrothed." Nothing. "Intended." Still nothing. Bruce rolled his eyes then very slowly as if talking to a slow child clarified, "One day you two will be married." Richard and Kori were both disgusted at the thought of being married.

"No way! She's my best friend!" Kori nodded.

"Yeah. It would be too wierd."

"Sorry to bust your bubble kids, but that's the law."

"Well then that's definitely the first thing to go when I become lead," Richard muttered to Kori.

"Not so long as I'm around" the man replied smugly.

"In that case you're fired." Richard smiled.

"Nice try, but only the lead can do that."

"Well, he is the future lead," Kori added.

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "So you have to do as I say bats."

"Not yet i don't," Bruce clarified "And I say your turning out pathetic lead indeed."

"Huh, not the way I see it"

 _I'm gonna be a mighty lead, so enemies beware!  
_

 _I've never seen a lead or beast with quite so little hair._ Bruce shot back.

 _I'm gonna be the mane event  
_ _Like no lead ever tried  
_ _I'm brushing up on looking down  
_ _I got my battle cry_

 _Thus far a rather uninspiring thing.  
_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be lead!_

The two kids ran away from Bruce to a nearby lake. Bruce had finally caught up to the kids. "You rather a long way to go young man, if you think-"

 _"No one saying do this"_ Richard sang.

 _"Now when I said that-"_ Bruce tried to say.

 _"No one saying be there!"_ Kori chimed in _._

 _"What I meant was-" T_ he bat tried again.

 _"No one saying stop that!"_ Richard sang.

 _"What you don't realize-"_

 _"No one saying see here!"_ Kori continued.

 _"Now see here!"_

 _Free to run around all day_

 _"That's definitely out_." Bruce said matter-of-factly.

 _Free to do it all my way!_

With all this going on, a bunch of heros had gathered to watch, Richard and Kori took this opportunity to hop on one of the motorcycles and take it for a ride.

 _"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart,_ " Bruce suggested

 _Leads don't need advice from bossy bat guys for a start_

 _If this is where the monarchy is headed  
_ _Count me out  
_ _Out of service, out of Jump city  
_ _I wouldn't hang about  
_ _This child is getting wildly out of head_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be lead!_

Bruce had once again caught up to the two kids, but unfortunately for him they were both in the middle of a big crowd of heros

 _Everybody look left_

The heros stomped left.

 _Everybody look right_

The heros stomped right.

 _Everywhere you look I'm-  
_ _Standing in the spotlight_

 _"Not yet!"_

 _Let every creature go for broke and heed  
_ _Let's hear it in the herd and on the speed  
_ _It's gonna be Lead Richard's finest need_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be lead!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be lead!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait...to be lead!_

Bruce looked around desperately for the two young kids but they had both vanished in the midst of people. "John is going to kill me! Right after Lou-Anne and Mary get done with me first!" he thought.


	3. Be prepared

Richard and Kori had managed to ditch Bruce and were now resting far away from where they had left the guy. "I think we lost him," Kori stated. Richard grinned.

"Yeah, I am such a genius!"

"Hey genius, it was my idea."

"But I made it happen, because everybody loves me," Richard replied.

"Yeah sure they do," she replied sarcastically. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you're the future leader," she continued playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Richard pounced on her and they did a flip before Kori pinned him. She smirked.

"You were saying?" Richard frowned before pushing her off.

"Alright. Alright." He seemed to have given up but as soon as Kori had her back to him he tried again and the two kids went rolling down the side of a ditch. Kori once again came out on top. She had been expecting that.

"Pinned you again," she said with that same smirk. Just then a steam geyser erupted and the small heros got a look at where they were. They looked up the other side of the ditch they had fallen in and saw a giant skull with two pointed knives sticking out of it.

"This is it! The graveyard!" Richard said, his tone beyond excited. They looked around and saw that there was bones scattered throughout the entire area.

"Wow, this place is kind of creepy." Kori said.

"I know right! It's so cool!"

"We could get in a lot of trouble," she continued, though the slight smile on her face told Richard she didn't really care.

"Yep. Hey I wonder if its brains are still in there!" Kori rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." Richard looked at her and then back at the skull, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Well, let's go check it out." He started to walk toward it when something stopped him.

"Not so fast! The only checking out you will do will be out of this place!" Bruce said urgently. Richard groaned as Kori sighed. "We are way beyond the borders of jump city! If your father found out we would all be in trouble!" Richard scoffed.

"Aww is Wayne scared?"

"That's Mr. Wayne to you! And right now we are in serious danger!" Richard simply walked past the man.

"Danger? My middle name is danger!" he laughed, but he wasn't the only one. All three stiffened and Richard ran back to his group as three Teenagers made their way out of the skull.

"Well, well, well. Look-y here Gizmo, Mammoth. Who do you think these guys are?" The girl with gray skin and bubble-gum pink hair asked. One of the light tan boys with a green uniform, that was shorter than her, was the one that answered.

"Looks to me, Jinx, like we got a couple of pit-sniffing trespassers!" The big teen with huge muscles, that had long orange hair that ran down his back and a small goatee, spoke next.

"I was thinking the same thing Gizmo." He said in a deep gruff voice.

"Well I can assure you that it was by a complete and total accident!" Bruce stated, shaking slightly. "Now if you'll excuse us we'll just be on our way." Jinx stopped the man from leaving by stepping in front of him.

"Wait a minute, you look familiar. Doesn't he look familiar guys?" Gizmo and Mammoth looked at the man.

"Isn't he the lead's gunk-munching stooge?" Jinx's eyes lit up in recognition.

"That's it!" Bruce looked appalled.

"I, Madame, am the Leader's advisor," he defended. The three teens ignored him and started circling the two kids. Richard and Kori just stared at them defiantly.

"So that makes you…" Mammoth started.

"The future Leader!" Richard stated with conviction.

"Do you even know what we do to flea biting leads who leave their team?" Gizmo asked.

"You can't do anything to me!" Richard replied.

"Um technically they can. You see, we are on their land," Bruce corrected.

"But Bruce, didn't you tell me their nothing but idiotic, evil, mangy teenagers?" Bruce paled.

"Exnae on the upidsta."

"Hey, who you calling upidsta?" Mammoth growled.

"Oh my, would you look at the sun, we better be off!" The three tried to run but Mammoth blocked their path.

"What's the hurry guys?"

"Yeah we'd love for you to stay for a while," Jinx continued.

"We could steal whatever's kidding around!" Gizmo joked. That sent all three into a fit of laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait! I got one! everyone wants to be work-kid! What'cha think?" Jinx replied. The two smallest villians started laughing, when Mammoth asked,"Um, guys, did we want our steal to go?" Jinx looked at him.

"No why?"

"Cause there it goes!" he answered, pointing to the two kids and man that were running away from them. Richard, Kori, and Bruce ran from the teenagers and once they thought they were far enough away the kids stopped.

"I think we lost them," Richard panted. Kori nodded in agreement but then after she looked around asked,

"Where's Bruce?"

*****  
The teens were gathered around a small boiling geyser and Jinx was trying to get the bat guy into it. "Come on, just hop into the batty boiler!" All three chuckled as Bruce resisted but in the end, ended up in it. The pressure started to build and Bruce was shot into the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind him. All three villians continued to laugh hysterically.

"Hey!" They looked up to see the kids. "Pick on someone your own size!" All three smirked.

"You mean like you?" Jinx asked. Immediately Richard and Kori paled.

"Oops." Jinx jumped at the two kids and used her powers on them as they both sprinted away from her. The kids ran until a geyser erupted in front of them forcing them to stop, but to their horror the three villianss popped their heads through the red steam.

"Boo!" The trio yelled with a laugh. Richard and Kori swiftly turned around as the teens gave chase. The kids started to climb the smooth and cracked surface of the elephant skull, Gizmo barely missing them. The two jumped off the skull and slide down the spine, Kori holding onto Richard as they did. Richard saw the end of the spine pointing up meaning they were going to be airborne, which caused him to start yelling.

"Uh- uh- uh- uh- uh- uh!" his voice vibrated on the spine. Richard and Kori shot through the air screaming as they landed on the hill of bones adjacent to the spine and started to climb up, the teens still in pursuit. Richard made it to the top then he heard Kori shout.

"Richrd!" He turned around and gasped as he saw Kori slipping down the pile of bones and with Jinx getting closer to her. As Richard started to make his way down toward Kori, the villian powered up her magic to use on the kid, but then Kori quickly turned around and starbolted the teen on her cheek, causing Jinx to glare as blood started to run down the side of her face. The kids made it to the top of the hill, and they ran until they reached a wall. The two kids climbed on top of a giant rib cage hoping to reach the top of the wall, but the old rib bones gave in and they fell to the ground. The two friends turned around and saw the three teenagers slowly and threateningly walking toward them.

"Come here." Mammoth said sinisterly. Richard stood in front of Kori and took a deep breath, and tried to throw one of the bird-a rangs his dad gave him for emergencies.

The boy tried to throw his bird-a-rang, but it landed on the floor. The teens just laughed at the boy's pathetic and poor attempt.

"That was it? That's the best the you can do?" laughed Gizmo, as Jinx chuckled

"Do it again, a little harder this time." Richard got out another bird-a-rang then threw it all the way across the room! Kori looked at him clearly shocked as the teens' expressions were dumbfounded.

"Huh?" they asked in unison. Then a huge bird-a-rang whacked all three of them in the head. John attacked the trio without mercy yelling as he did. The villians tried to fight back but the mighty leader was far stronger then them as he knocked them down. Bruce appeared and landed next to the two Kids as they watched John pin all three teens beneath him. The three jokesters visibly cringed.

Jinx held her hands together, "Oh please!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" begged Gizmo.

"SILENCE!" John half yelled, which frightened them even more.

"Shutting up now," said Mammoth

"We're really sorry." said Jinx. John glared at them with rage in his eyes.

"If you ever come near my son again..."

Jinx acted surprised "Oh this is... this is your son?" Gizmo played along.

"This little weak runt- I mean kid is your son?" Jinx looked at him.

"Did you know that?" Gizmo shook his head

"No, of course not," the big mouth replied.

"Mammoth?" they both asked

"Yes!- I mean no..." the giant stuttered, but all John heard was 'yes'. He lifted his head and yelled hid battle cry so loud. The trio saw this as their chance to escape and ran away so fast kid flash woudn't be able to compare. Bruce went to the leader.

"That will show 'em" he said and smiled at the John, but when the tall man turned his head and glared at the bat dressed man, Bruce cover his face with fear. Richard and Kori approached John and Richard looked up at his father.

"Dad, I..."

"You deliberately disobeyed me." John cut him off, staring at his son. Richard's face drooped.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Let's go home," the leader said sternly. They started to leave and the kids were hunched in shame as they followed the bigger man. Kori, a small, comforting, and meek smile on her face, whispered to Richard,

"Just so you know, I thought you were very brave." Richard smiled slightly. "Thanks Kor." When they were out of sight Slade emerged out of the shadows with a very displeased look on his face.

*****  
The four of them were almost back to titans tower when John called for Bruce. He ran over to the lead.

"Yes, sir?" Bruce asked meekly.

"Take Kori back to her mother. I need to have a word with Richard." The boy tried to shrink into the grass and Kori gave him a pitying look. Bruce nodded and walked over to the two kids, first addressing Kori.

"Follow me Kori." She nodded. He then turned to Richard. "Good luck." And with that they started to walk away, Kori looking back as they did. Richard sighed and timidly walked over to his father.

"Listen Dad, I'm really sorry…"

"I am very disappointed in you Richard. You could have been killed!"

"I know…"

"What were you thinking? And bringing Kori into it with you? You put her in serious danger! You both could've been…" he stopped and sighed. Richard sniffed.

"I was just trying to be as brave as you are," Richard said sadly. John shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Richard, I'm only brave when it matters. I don't go looking for trouble. That's not what brave is. If anything I try to avoid it."

"But you're never scared." John smiled at that.

"I was today," he said, and seeing his son's confusion he added, "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"I guess this means even leads get scared huh?" John nodded. "But I'd bet, by the looks on their faces, that those villians were even more scared." Richard and John chuckled.

"That's because no one messes with your old man!" He grabbed Richard and rubbed his hand onto Richard's head before running with the kid right on his tail.

"Oh, come here..." Richard yelled as John ran away "Hah! Gotcha!" They ended up with John laid down and Richard on his back.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

John gave his son a gentle laugh "Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

John suddenly had a serious look om his face as he sat Richard down on his shoulders "Richard... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great leaders of the past look down on us from those stars."

Richard looked at the stars in awe "Really?"

"Yes..." John looked back up at the stars "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those leaders will always be there to guide you ... And so will I."

*****  
Back at the gorge, not far from the elephant graveyard, the three villians were recuperating. "Man, I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week!" complained Gizmo. "I hate that scruff-brained leader John!" Mammoth laughed at the big scratches Gizmo had on his erm…backside. "What are you laughing at Barf-brain?" Mammoth kept laughing. Jinx watched as they started to fight and rolled her eyes. She had actually got the least amount of damage besides that nasty cut from Kori.

"Would you guys knock it off," she yelled. Gizmo looked up at her.

"He started it!" he defended. Mammoth shook his head and pointed at Gizmo.

"No you did!" Jinx rubbed her head.

"Its no wonder we're dangling at the bottom when it come to power!"

"I hate dangling!" Mammoth agreed as a bunch of slobber hung from his mouth. Jinx looked disgusted.

"You know, if it weren't for those scuz-munching heros, we'd be running this place," Gizmo chimed in. "I hate heros!"

"Their pushy," stated Jinx.

"And bossy!" agreed Mammoth.

"Nothing but stinky people," Gizmo added.

"And man are they ug-ly!" all three said. They started to laugh when a voice interrupted them.

"Surely you don't think all heros are that way." They looked up to see Slade laying on one of the higher ledges. They all sighed in relief.

"Oh Slade, its just you. We thought it was actually somebody important." Mammoth said. "Like John or something." Slade raised an eyebrow.

"I see," he replied, disdain evident in his voice.

"Now that's power," stated Gizmo. Mammoth nodded.

"Tell me about it. That name alone sends shivers down my spine."

"John," said Gizmo, testing it. Mammoth shivered.

"Do it again."

"John." Again Mammoth shivered. "John, John, John," he repeated. Both of them started laughing as Jinx shook her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she said. Slade nodded.

"I was just thinking the same thing, child."

"I mean Slade you're a pal. You know one of us!" Mammoth said. Slade rolled his eye.

"Splendid," he replied in a bored voice.

"So, did you bring us anything valuable? Slade, old buddy. Pal?" Mammoth asked. Gizmo and Jinx instantly pushed ahead of Mammoth as Slade pulled a box full of money from beside him.

"Personally, I think you don't deserve this," he said. "I practically hand wrapped those kids for you and you let them live." As the teens started to split the money Jinx looked up at Slade.

"Well, it wasn't like they were alone. I mean, what were we supposed to do? Kill John?" Slade smiled viciously down at them.

"Precisely." The three teens gave him a confused look as he jumped down and started walking toward them.

 _I know that your powers of retention  
_ _Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
_ _But thick as you are, pay attention  
_ _My words are a matter of pride_

He walked up to Mammoth and waved his hand in front of his face. Mammoth didn't seem to notice. Slade shook his head and kicked the larger villian out of his way and Mammoth skidded across the cavern floor.

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions  
_ _The lights are not all on upstairs  
_ _But we're talking leads and successions  
_ _Even you can't be caught unawares_

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
_ _Be prepared for sensational news  
_ _A shining new era  
_ _Is tiptoeing nearer_

 _"And where do we feature?"_ Jinx asked, wondering where the heck they fit into this mad plan.

 _Just listen to teacher  
_ _I know it sounds sordid  
_ _But you'll be rewarded  
_ _When at last I am given my dues!  
_ _And injustice deliciously squared  
_ _Be prepared!_

"Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared!" Mammoth said excited then his expression went to bewilderment. " For what?"

"For the death of the lead!"

"Is he sick?" asked Gizmo.

"No, fool! We're going to kill him. And Richard, too."

"Great idea!" shouted Jinx. "Who needs a lead?"

"No lead, no lead! La la la la la!" Mammoth and Jinx chanted.

"Idiots! There will be a lead!"

"But you said.." Mammoth started.

"I will be lead! Stick with me and you'll never go broke again!"

 _"Yay, all right! Long live the lead! Long live the lead!_ " all three teens had heard all the noise and all of the conversation and were pouring in to help with what Slade had in mind.

 _"It's great that we'll soon be connected with a lead who'll be all-time adored!_ "some were saying with such excitement.

 _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
_ _To take certain duties on board  
_ _The future is littered with prizes  
_ _And though I'm the main addressed  
_ _The_ _point that I must emphasize is  
_ _You won't get a steal without me!  
_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century  
_ _Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
_ _Meticulous planning  
_ _Tenacity spanning_

 _Decades of denial  
_ _Is simply why I'll  
_ _Be lead undisputed  
_ _Respected, saluted  
_

 _And seen for the wonder I am  
_ _Yes, my knives and ambitions are bared  
_ _Be prepared!  
_ _Yes, our knives and ambitions are bared -  
_ _Be prepared!_

And so Slade now had the villians on his side and his plan was just getting started. "Soon," he thought as the villians cheered from below. "Jump city, and all its inhabitants will be under my control. And nothing is going to stand in my way!"


	4. Hakuna matata

The next day, Slade and Richard walked till they reached a rock under a tree in the middle of the gorge. Slade looked at the Richard and gave him a slight smile. "Now you wait here. Your father has a wonderful surprise for you." The little boys's head shot up and he hopped on the rock.

"Really! What is it?" Slade gave him a look.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Richard gave his uncle a wide smile.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Slade fake chuckled.

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy." Richard gave him the sad eyes.

"Come on, Uncle Slade, please."

"No, no This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing." Richard pouted. "Well! I'd better go get him." Slade stated, as he started to leave Richard tried to follow.

"I'll go with you." Slade quickly turned around.

"No!" he snapped at the kid making him stop in his tracks. Slade regained his composure and fake chuckled again. "No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the villians..." Richard was stunned.

"You know about that?"

"Oh, Richard everybody in Jump city knows about that." Richard's face drooped.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you..." Slade leaned in closely to the kid's ear and whispered, "And just between us, you might want to work on that little arm of yours. Hmm?" Richard just nodded feeling embarrassed, as Slade started to leave Richard perked up a little

"Hey, Uncle Slade, will I like the surprise?" Slade stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Richard, it's to die for." and with that he left. On top of the gorge was a huge herd of wildebeest grazing on the grass and hidden under a rock arch, watching the plant eaters, was the trio, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Low groans came from Mammoth and Gizmo's mouths causing Jinx to glare at them.

"Be quiet. You're going to give us away!" The big guy held his mouth.

"I can't help it. I'm bored..." Gizmo jumped up.

"I gotta scare a wildebeest!" Mammoth nodded. Jinx shook her head.

"Stay here." she ordered.

"Can't we just scare one of the little sick ones?" Mammoth asked. Jinx snapped.

"No! We wait for the signal from Slade." Just then Slade appeared on a rock higher up. "Alright, lets do this," Jinx said. In the gorge, Logan was lying down on the rock thinking of what his uncle said.

"Bad arm. Puhh." At that moment a horn lizard walk past him, Richard tried to throw a bird-a-rang at it but the lizard just kept on moving. Logan hopped off the rock and followed it then he tried again, a bit harder this time. But the lizard still ignored him. Richard got closer, took a very deep breath and threw the weapon all the way across the gorge! This scared the lizard enough that it ran as Richard's bird-a-rang flew off the walls of the gorge. The boy grinned proudly at what he had done, but then there was a low rumble. Richard looked down and saw pebbles jumping by his feet, he heard birds cawing and saw a them flying above the gorge, then he saw a herd of wildebeests coming over the top of the gorge's wall, Richard's face completely dropped and he gasped in terror as the wildebeest headed straight towards him. The little boy started to run.

Meanwhile John and Bruce were patrolling nearby, Bruce was behind John when he turned his head and saw dust rising out of the gorge. "Guess the wildebeest are on the move again." John looked over.

"That's odd," said the confused Leader.

"John!" Slade ran up and out of breath he announced, "Hurry.. Stampede. In the gorge... Richard's down there!"

"Richard?" True fear gripped the leader as he rushed toward the gorge with Slade by his side.

"I'll glide ahead," said Garth. Richard climbed on a small tree, barely holding on, as wildebeest kept coming. Then Richard saw Bruce.

"Bruce! Help me!"

"Your father's coming! Just hold on!" He glided away.

"Hurry!" Richard screamed. John and Slade slid down to a ledge, John frantically looked for Richard through the thundering stampede. Bruce swooped down.

"He's there! On that tree!" he pointed. John saw him.

"Hold on, Richard!" he shouted. A wildebeest rammed the tree nearly breaking it causing Richard to yell as he almost fell. John jumped off the ledge and ran out into the herd, joining the stampede. Bruce ran in front of Slade panicking.

"Slade, what can we do?" Then an idea popped into his head. " I'll go back for help!" Slade saw that Bruce wasn't looking and he quickly pushed the bat guy into a rock wall, knocking him out. Slade then followed Johns progress in the shadows. John ran with the herd till he slightly passed the tree. He whipped around the front of some wildebeest and ran into the herd toward Richard. Just then a wildebeest rammed him head on sending him to the ground. John quickly got up and saw one wildebeest slam into the tree, breaking it and launching Richard into the air. The young boy yelled and John, acting fast, jumped and caught Richard with his free arms and carried him to a nearby ledge, John put Richard down.

"AHHH!" The leader was immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.

"DAD!" Richard screamed, he watched in horror as his father disappeared in the herd of wildebeests. Richard kept searching for him, the situation looking more bleak with each passing second. With a cry John leaped out of the stampede to a rocky slope near Richard, the kid watched his father climb, with great difficulty, up the slope then he was out of Richard's sight. The boy turned around and started climbing to the top of the rocky bluff. John was almost on the top, when he saw Slade standing there watching him from above.

"Slade!" John started to lose his grip "Brother! Help me!" Slade just stood there looking coldly at him then suddenly he latches his knives deep into John's hands causing the leader to yell in pain. Slade moved in closely with a evil smile on his face as John looked into his brother's soulless blue eye, then Slade said in a low, dark voice that made John pale in horror.

"Long live the lead." Slade tossed John off the ledge and the lead fell to the raging stampede and the thundering hooves below."Nooooooo!" Richard saw his father falling and yelled in horror. When the wildebeest had finally passed through, Richard rushed into the dust filled gorge to find his father. "Dad?" he called, only to hear echoes. He tried again and was greeted by the sound of something coming. "Dad?" he asked. Instead of his father, a baby wildebeest ran by, and Richard's face drooped in disappointment. The dust started to settle more and Logan could just make out the shape of a man underneath a bent and trampled tree. richard walked slowly and anxiously over to the shape and when he was close enough could see that it was, in fact, John. "Dad?" Richard asked. John didn't respond.

"Dad?" he tried again, this time nudging his head. "Come on, you gotta get up." John didn't even move as his head fell back to the ground. "We gotta go home, please wake up." The young boy tried pushing his father but had no effect. "Help! Anybody!" Richard called out, seeing if somebody was near enough to help. But all he heard was more echoes. A few tears started to fall from the young boy's eyes as he laid down next to his dad, sniffling.

"Richard," The boy turned his head to see Slade standing over him. "What have you done?" he asked, no emotion on his face. Richard began to stutter.

"The wildebeest…he tried to save me…I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Of course not, dear boy," he replied, fake sympathy oozing from his words. "No one ever does. But the leader is dead…and if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive," he continued, as Richard looked at him. And as if trying to rub more salt into the boy's fresh and deep new wound he asked with a gasp, "What will your mother think?"

"What should I do, Uncle Slade?"

"Run. Run away and never come back." Richard slightly hesitated before running off. Slade sat and watched him as the villian trio walked up behind him. A small sadistic smile spread across the man's face. "Kill him." And with that simple command, the trio began their chase of the small boy. Richard ran as fast as he could as he heard the evil teenagers coming after him. The boy skidded to a stop as he came to a dead end. He turned and saw the trio closing in on him, vicious smiles on their faces. Richard started to head toward the wall and slipped through a crack in between the rubble, just barely dodging Mammoth's hands.

He continued to run and came to a steep ledge, but with the villians catching up he jumped down and practically rolled down the hill and into a briar of thorns. He was just small enough to enter unharmed. Jinx and Gizmo saw the thorns and skidded to a stop at the very edge of the ledge. They both sighed with relief until Mammoth crashed into them and sent them both flying into the thorns. They both came out screaming as they climbed back onto the ledge where they were greeted by a laughing Mammoth. Jinx limped over and slapped him upside the head before he spotted the boy running out of the thorns and out into the desert.

"Hey there he goes!"

"So go get him, Mammoth!

"No way I'm risking looking like you two!" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter anyway. He'll be dead in a couple of days. And if he does come back, we'll just kill him." She started to pick the thorns out from her arms and legs. Gizmo, who was in the middle of the same task, yelled out toward the boy,

"You hear that you scruff-munching gunk eater? If you ever come back we'll kill you!" All three started to laugh.

***** Word had spread of Johns demise as all the heros and Bruce gathered around Titans tower. "It is a terrible tragedy, losing our beloved leader. But to lose Richard, as young as he was, is a deep and horrible loss." Mary looked down at the ground, tears spilling from her eyes, as Bruce tried to comfort her. Lou-Anne looked over at her daughter who was staring off across the ocean, away from all the other people, as a few small tears fell from her eyes. Kori had taken this harder than anybody. She had lost her best friend.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne and from the ashes I will bring forth the dawning of a new and glorious reign." At this the others gasped. Villians were flowing in from everywhere as Slade went on to say that villians and heros would be working together from then on out.

**** Back at her tree, Raven shook her head sadly. "I had had such high hopes for him," the Pale girl sighed and walked over to the painting of Richard and rubbed her hand across it, smearing the drawing..

**** Out in the middle of the desert, buzzards started to circle the now passed out Richard. They landed and gathered around the boy, about to pick at him, when a big half boy/ half robot and a small boy with green skin, came barreling toward them. They started kicking the birds and making karate sounds while they were at it. "Get out! Get out of here!" the small boy shouted as the birds squawked. The birds flew away as fast as they could and the hslf human/ half robot laughed.

"Man, there's nothing like bowling for buzzards in the morning, huh Gar?" The green-skinned nodded.

"You got that right Vic! It gets them every time!" he laughed. Vic walked over toward the thing the buzzards had gathered around and called over to Gar.

"Hey man, I think its still alive." Gar raised a curious brow and walked over to the young body.

"What do you think a boy is doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Gar shook his head.

"I don't know, but we better find this little guy some shade and water," the green-skinned instructed. Vic helped carry the the boy to one place they knew would help:The oasis. Once there they splasjed a little water on him, which seemed to wake the boy up. He groaned.

"Just five more minutes!" Gar chuckled.

"Man you might want to wake up and drink something. You look pretty dehydrated." Vic nodded in agreement. Richard slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. He quickly looked around and sighed as he remembered the events that had lead him here.

"You ok dude?" Gar asked. Richard just nodded and started to walk back out into the desert but Gar and Vic stopped him. "Hey kid where you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Gosh, he looks kinda blue" Vice said out loud

"Hey, what's eating ya?" Gar asked the mystery boy.

Richard didn't say anything. He was still to depressed.

"So, where you from dude?" asked Gar once again.

"It doesn't really matter anymore," the boy replied. "I can't go back after…" he trailed off.

"So you're an outcast, that's cool! Guess what! So are we!" Vic stated with pride.

"So what'cha do dude?" Gar asked. Richard just looked at the ground. "I see. So is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you can change the past or something." Vic spoke next.

"You know its times like this that me and Gar here say that you need to put your behind in the past!" Gar agreed with him. "I mean your past behind you…right?" he asked looking over at the green boy. Gar nodded eagerly.

"I think you better quit thinking before you hurt yourself there Vic." The boy said to his companion. "Anyway, sometimes bad things happen and you can't do anything about it…that's where hakuna matata comes in." Richard looked at the green boy confused.

"Hakuna ma-whata?"

Gar began to explain, " _Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase_!"

Vuc joined in, _"_ _Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin' craze!_

Gar made a signal for Richard to follow him and Vic, "It means no worries for the rest of your days!

Gar and Vic then set Richard inside the hot springs, where Vic started to fan him and Gar sharpened his Nails. _"_ _It's our problem-free! Philosophy! Hakuna matata."_

Richard still didn't quite understand. _"_ _Hakuna matata?"_

 _"Yeah! It's our motto!"_

 _"What's a motto?"_

 _"_ Nothin'! What's "a motto" with you?" The two teens laughed loudly at their joke.

 _"You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems!"_

 _"That's right! Take Vic for example. Why… When he was a young robot!"_

 _"When I was a young ROBOT!"_

 _"_ Very nice" Gar said as he rubbed his poor ears.

 _"Thanks"_

 _"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the whole city after every meal!"_

 _"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned! And hurt that my friends never stood downwind…. And , oh, the shame!_

 _"He was ashamed!"_

 _"Thought of changen' my name!"_

 _"Oh, what's in a name?"_

 _"And I got downhearted!"_

 _"How did ya feel?"_

 _"Every time that I…" Gar_ quickly covered his mouth.

"Hey, Vic! Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, sorry."

Richard gave a very confused look.

"Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin' craze!"

Suddenly Richard had a strange urge to join in with them. Have fun and goof off and sing with out a care in the world. The beat was bumping through his body and he had to let it out.

 _"It means no worries, for the rest of you days!"_

 _"Yeah, sing it, kid!"_

All three of them began to sing. _"It's our problem free! Philosophy! Hakuna matata!_

Gar them pulled back a tree branch. "Welcome to our humble home!"

Richard's eyes widened at the sight of it. Behind the tree branch was a vast valley of forest. In the background were the most beautiful mountains that he had ever set eyes on. Past all the forests and mountains was a tundra of ice, but that was way off past the beauty of the forest. You could even make out a waterfall passing through one of the mountains. It was just plain magical.

"You live here?"

"We live wherever we want."

"Yep! Home is where your rump rests!"

"It's beautiful."

Gar suddenly let out a huge burp, ruining the moment. "I'm starved"

Robin just realized how hungry he was. "I'm so hungry I can eat a whole pizza!"

"Sorry man. no pizza."

"Any chips?"

"nope?"

"meat?"

"Definitally not"

"Is their any think to eat around here?" Richard heard his stomach growling.

"We have grubs."

"What's grubs?"

"I found some!" Muzzle yelled as he lifted up a rotten log. Under it were the most disgusting bugs Richard had ever seen.

"Eww! What's that?"

"A grub. What's it look like?"

"Ewww! Gross!"

"Tastes like nuts!"

"Slimy yet satisfying!"

"These are rare delicacies." Gar said as he munched on a cockroach. "Pecans with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love them!"

"I'm tellin' ya kid! This is the great life! No rules, no responsibilities!" Gar picked up a big blue beetle. "Ooh! The little cream-filled kind!"

"And best of all, no worries!" Gar handed Richard a leafed filled with bugs. "Well, Kid?"

Richard slowly drew out a big, fat pink worm. He looked at it in disgust. He was about to refuse until his stomach gave another lot growl. He had no choice.

" Oh, well. Hakuna matata." He slowly slurped it up like spaghetti. It went down his throat very slowly. Richard took a second to let the taste set in and to his surprise it wasn't that bad. "Slimy yet satisfying."

"That's it!"

The three started their new life together as an amazing trio. Everyday Richard grew older and older until he grew from a cute, wild, childish 6-year-old to a handsome, brave 16-year-old. Altough lets just say the may still be a part of his childish nature. "Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna…"

 _"_ It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" Richard sang.

"It's our problem-free! Philosophy!"

"Hakuna matata!" Gar sang as he jumped into the hot springs.

"Hakuna matata!" Vic sang as he jumped in next.

 _"Hakuna matata!"_ Richard sang as he jumped in last. As he did so a giant wave of water out of the hot springs shot them out. The three just laughed as they made their way into the forest.


	5. Can you feel the love tonight

Bruce was trapped in a cage thanks to Slade, forced to sing for him.

" _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow."_ Sung Bruce.

"Come now Bruce, try a song not so depressing. Try one with a little bounce in it." Suggested Slade.

" _When there's trouble you know who to call...!"_ Bruce sang (A/N:LOL! You people have no idea how long I've waited to type those words.)

"NO! Not that! Anything but that!" said Slade.

Bruce sighed. He knew what he had to do…unfortunately.

" _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, twiddly dee, there they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."_ Sung Bruce.

Slade just sat back and enjoyed the music/torture of Bruce.

"Oh I never had to do this sort of thing when John was around…" said Bruce.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Slade.

He stormed over to John so despite the cage he was face to face with him. Bruce coward in fear.

"N-nothing sir, it's just that." Said Bruce.

"You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I…am…the LEADER!" shouted Slade.

"Oh yeah, and so far you've done a real great job of it." Said Bruce sarcastically.

Slade was about to threaten him when he was interrupted by the three stooges…I mean Hive members!

"Hey boss!" shouted Gizmo.

"Oh what is it you three want now?" asked Slade.

"We got a stinking bone to pick with you!" said Gizmo.

"I'll handle this Giz…Slade, there's no food and no water…" said Jinx.

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we aint got no stinkin entrees!" said Gizmo.

"It's the women's job to do the hunting…" said Slade.

"But they won't go hunt. !" said Gizmo.

"Yeah, and none of them won't let us beat them up." Agreed Jinx.

"Oh beat up Bruce." Said Slade.

"Oh, that is not such a good idea!" said Bruce as he backed up near the wall.

"Aw he isn't any fun!" said Gizmo.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It'd be three against one, you'd obviously win." Said Slade.

"Perhaps later." Said Jinx.

"Man, and I thought things were bad under rasen frasen John." Mumbled Gizmo.

"What was that?" demanded Slade.

"I said Jo-…"

However before Gizmo could finish Jinx elbowed him.

"I said uh…dawn? Yeah dawn! Me and snot bucket over there were fighting during dawn earlier!" said Gizmo motioning to Mammoth. "Good. Now get out." Said Slade.

"Yeah, but…we're still hungry." Said Gizmo.

"OUT!" shouted Slade.

They run off with Mammoth laughing crazily the entire way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gar, Vic and Richard and laying in the grass when Richard let out a loud belch which could be heard through out the jungle/Jump City.

"Whoa, nice one Dick." Said Gar.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed." Said Richard.

"Me too. I ate like a dude with a metal stomach." Said Vic.

"Vic…you DO have a metal stomach." Said Richard.

"Oh. Right." Said Vic.

The three sigh deeply in unison and look up into the starry sky.

"Gar?" asked Vic.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Vic.

"No I don't. Not now, not ever." Said Gar getting himself a bit more comfortable.

"I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away." Said Vic.

"With you, everything is gas. What about you Dick."

"Well…nah forget it." Said Richard.

"Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Dick, we told you ours…pleeeeeeeese?" asked Vic.

"Come on, come on…give, give…" said Gar.

"Well…okay. Sigh. Somebody once told me that the great leaders of the past are up there, watching over us." Said Richard.

"Really?" asked Vic.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" asked Gar.

There was a moment of silence for a little while…but then Gar and Vic bursted with laughter. Richard faked a laugh that was supposed to be obvious.

"What idiotic, stupid moron told you something like that?" asked Gar.

"Yeah. Heh. Heh. Pretty dumb huh?" asked Richard.

"Oh, for once you actually made us laugh on purpose!" said Gar.

Richard just sighed and walked away depressed.

"Was it something I said?" asked Gar.

Richard walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He collapses on the edge to lay down, but unbeknownst to him milkweed floss is stirred into the air by said flop. The milkweed floss crosses the dessert until Raven snatches it out of the air with her hand. She looks at it, thinks, and bounds down into her home. She pours the milkweed into a black mirror and sifts it around. After a closer examination her eyes widened with realization.

"Richard?" she said in an astonished voice. "He's-He's alive? He he-he's alive!" She smirked to herself as her hand started glowing and she put some paint on the wall. She ran over to the smeared picture of Richard and used her magic to make his hair longer and spikey.

"It is time!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Vic had wondered off from Gar and was now stalking an evil jaw breaker. It thought it spotted him for a second but Gar hid behind a tree. He tried to leap over a log to get the jaw breaker but it got caught in some vines. He hears some rustling in the tall grass behind him and looks over his shoulder.

"Gar?"

He just looks around and shrugs. He breaks free from the vines and continues to follow the jaw breaker.

About five seconds later he's being chased by a red-headed girl.

"What are you trying to steal this time!" said the girl.

As Cyborg ran he shot his sonic cannon at her but she kept dodging. Green bolts flew at him as he ran to avoid the girl. Unfortunately he never saw the quick sand in front of him and fell right in. Luckily Gar had managed to find Vic and ran up to him.

"Vic! What's going on?" asked Gar.

"I'm sinking in quick sand, and some red-head thinks i'm a bad guy! WHAT DO YOU THINKS HAPPENING?" shouted Vic.

Gar tried to get Vic out and Gar said said "Why do I always have to save your metallic…"

The red-head was about to throw more green bolts at them when a boy tackled her with a loud battle cry. The two then began an epic fight as Gar and a sinking Vic watched.

"Get her! Hit her in the head!" shouted Gar.

"Go for the jugular. The jugular!" shouted Cyborg.

"Knew having him around wouldn't be such a bad idea." Said Gar.

She made a giant green bolt come out of her hands and Richard. But he dodged them and pinned her to the ground. However, the girl made two green boolts with her eyes and pushed him off her. The girl pinned him to the ground looking like she was ready to continue the fight. That was when Richard saw her eyes glowing green.

"Kori?" asked Richard.

Kori gasped and immediately came off him and let him get up. Richard got up kept looking at her.

Kori was a little confused that this person knew who she was.

"Who are you?" asked Kori.

"It's me. Richard."

"Richard?". Kori squinted her eyes to get a better look and then she got really excited. "RICHARD!".

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you..." said Richard.

"Well how did you... where did you come from... it's great to see YOU..." said Kori.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Gar.

Unfortunately neither Richard nor Kori could hear them. They were too busy being excited to see each other again.

"I can't belive it!" said Richard.

"What do you mean YOU can't belive it!" said Kori Happily.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" shouted Gar.

"Gar, this is Kori. She's my best friend." Said Richard.

"Friend? SHE TRIED TO TAKE KILL VIC!" shouted Gar.

"Yeah, speaking of who…er I mean whom. Whatever. VIC! Get over here and meet Kori!" shouted Rchard.

Vic shot his metal hand onto a branch and pulled himself out of the quick sand.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" demanded Gar.

Vic just shrugged and held out his hand to Kori.

"Please to meet ya little lady." Said Vic.

"Kori, this is Vic. Vic, Kori." Said Richard.

Kori shook his hand.

"How do you…Whoa! Whoa. Time out! Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to kill him. And everybody's …okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" shouted Gar.

"Relax Gar." Said Richard.

"Just wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother…what will she think?" asked Kori.

Richard's face suddenly turned serious.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Said Richard.

"Well of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead!" said Kori.

"They do?" asked Richard.

"Yeah. Slade told us about the stampede." Said Kori.

"He did? Well…what else did he tell you?" asked Richard.

"What else matters? You're alive. And that mean... omg…that means you're the Leader." Said Kori.

"Leader? Listen, lady I think you've got the wrong guy." Said Gar.

"Leader? I gravel at your feet." Said Vic.

"Vic it's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel'. Check your circuits. And Dick's not the leader…are you?" asked Gar.

"NO!" said Richard.

"Richard?" said Kori.

"No, I'm not the leader. Maybe I was gonna be, but…that was a long time ago." Said Richard.

"Let me get this straight. You're the lead? And you never told us?" asked Gar.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Said Richard.

"But it would've been nice to know!" said Gar.

"Could you guys…excuse us for a few minutes?" asked Kori.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right Dick?" asked Gar.

Richard looked at Kori and saw that she really wanted to talk in private.

"Maybe you'd better go."

Gar sighs and starts to walk off.

"It starts." Said Gar.

"You think you know a guy…" said Vic.

As Gar and Vic walk away Richard sighs.

"Gar and Vic. You learn to love'em." Said Richard.

Richard then noticed Kori with her head bowed sadly.

"What? What is it?" asked Richard.

"It's like your back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone….what it means to me." Said Kori wiping away a tear.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Said Richard.

Kori wrapped her arms around his neck to his surprise. And yet he did not resist, something about it felt…right.

"I've really missed you." Said Kori.

"I've missed you too." Said Richard.

It had taken him a moment but now he was returning the hug.

Meanwhile in a bush Gar and Vic were watching the whole thing.

"Man this stinks!" said Gar.

"Sorry man. My exhaust pipe has been acting up lately and…" said Vic.

"Not you! Them! Him. Her. Alone." Said Gar.

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Vic.

 _"I can see what's happening."_ Sung Gar.

 _"What?"_ asked Vic.

 _"And they don't have a clue!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…our trio's down to two."_

 _"Oh…."_ Said Vic now starting to get depressed.

 _"Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere…DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!"_

Richard and Kori were now in front of a waterfall, hiking down it.

 _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things._

After walking around with each other, they both cupped their hands and begin to have a drink.

While drinking, Richard sung/thought _'So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.'_

Now while Richard was thinking that, Kori was having some thoughts of her own. _'He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the lead I know he is, the lead I see inside?"_

Richard had now walked off smiling and Kori looked at him wondering what he was doing. He soon came back swinging on a vine and did a cannon ball into the lake. Luckily Kori got out of the way to avoid the splash headed towards her. She now came closer and didn't see Richard anywhere. She noticed some bubbles raising to the surface of the water and leaned in to take a closer look. But suddenly he jumped out and pulled her in.

She soon came out completely drenched breathing hard. She also had a look on her face as if to say 'MAN that water was too cold!'

Richard soon came out of the water and Kori playfully pushed him back in.

C _an you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things._

Richard now tackled Kori down a hill just like the old days but this time Richard wounded up on top. Richard was breathing hard and smiling when Kori kissed him on the check. Richard's jaw drop and he looked at her surprised. She just gave him an innocent smile. Richard then went from surprised to comprehensible and started to hug Kori.

 _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are._

Back with Gar and Vic, the two looked like they were about to cry.

 _"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed…"_ sung Gar.

 _"His carefree days with us are history."_ Sung Vic.

 _"In short our pal, is doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Cried Gar and Vic.


	6. Hula

"Isn't this a great place?" asked Richard.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Titans tower?" asked Kori

Richard climbed into a hammock made of vines. "Well, I just needed to…get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great."

But there was something about the tone in his voice that suggested that it was almost as if he was trying to convince both Kori and himself.

"We've really needed you at home!" said Kori almost shouting.

"No one needs me." Said Richard quietly and sadly.

"Yes, we do! You're our leader!" said Kori

"Kori, we've been through this. I'm not the leader, Slade is." Said Richard.

"Richard, he let the Villians take over jump city." Said Kori.

"What?" asked Richard.

"Everything's destroyed! There's no food! No water! Richard, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" said Kori.

"I…I can't go back." Said Richard.

"WHY?" shouted Kori.

"You wouldn't understand!" said Richard.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Kori.

"No, no, no! It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." Said Richard.

"Huh?" asked Kori.

"It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…" Said Richard.

"Richard!" said Kori.

"…And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" asked Richard.

"Because it's your responsibility!" shouted Kori.

Richard scowled for a second, if she only knew what he'd been through…

"Well what about you huh? You left too you know!" said Richard.

"I left to find help! And I found YOU! Don't you understand? You're our only hope!" said Kori.

Richard sighed sadly and started to walk away.

"Sorry." Said Richard sadly.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Richard I remember." Said Kori.

"You're right. I'm not. Satisfied?" asked Richard.

"No, just disappointed." Said Kori.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Said Richard.

"Good. At least one of us does." Said Kori.

These words hurt Richard badly causing himself to turn on Kori quickly.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't know what I've totally been through!" shouted Richard.

"I would if you would just tell me!" said Kori.

"Forget it!" shouted Richard.

"Fine!" shouted Kori.

Richard and Kori walk away from each other in opposite directions. As Richard walked into a field he began to grumble to himself.

"She is so wrong! There's no way how I can go back! What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Said Richard.

Richard looked up in the sky and saw that it was a starry night. The same starry night he watched with his father all those years ago.

"You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault." Said Richard.

Richard bows his head choking back tears. While in the background the Raven was hanging in a tree doing some type of weird chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted the girl.

Richard was quite annoyed by the chant and tried to move away but the girl followed him continuing her chant.

"Come on, will you just cut it out?" asked Richard.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back.!" Said Raven.

Richard just continued to walk away from the girl.

"Creepy goth girl…" said Richard.

However the girl continued to follow the full grown boy.

"Will you stop following me? Who are you?" asked Richard.

Raven walked in front of Richard seeing him eye to eye.

"The real question here is: who are you?" asked Raven.

Richard just sighed.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure." Said Richard.

"Well I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." Said Raven.

Raven pulled Ruchard close to whisper in his ear.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" shouted Raven.

"Hey! Do NOT yell into my ears! I might not have super hearing but that doesn't mean I don't have sensitive! What's all that stuff mean anyways?" yelled Richard.

"It means your a creepy, wierd person…and I'm not." said the girl.

"I think you're a little confused." Said Beast Boy.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused around here, you don't even know who you are!" said Raven.

"Oh and I suppose you know?" asked Richard sarcastically.

"Sure do; you're John's boy." Said Raven.

Richard was without a doubt surprised by this revelation and turns to face the pale girl.

"Bye."

With that Raven flew off.

"Hey wait!" shouted Richard.

Richard had to run at full speed to try to keep up with her and even then it was very difficult.

When Richard finally caught up to Raven she was meditating on a rock.

"You knew my father?" asked Richard.

"Correction. I KNOW you're father." Said Raven peacefully.

"I really hate to tell you this, but… he died. A long time ago." Said Richard.

"Wrong again!" Said Raven.

She jumped off the rock and landed in front of the jungle facing Richard.

"He's alive! And I'll show him to you. Just follow me, I know the way. Come on!" said Raven.

Raven led Richard through the brush. Richard once again is having trouble keeping up.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" said Raven.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait!" said Richard.

"Come on, come on."

"Would you slow down?"

Raven was flitting through the canopy ahead of Richard. Ruchard continued to struggle to keep up. But then suddenly Raven appeared with her hand held up right into Richard's face.

"STOP!" shouted Raven.

The Raven pointed over to where a bunch of reeds were.

"Look down there."

Richard quietly and carefully worked his way out. He looked over the edge and saw his reflection in a dirty pool of water. There were a lot of black mud in it. Some of the mud was even shaped like a mask.

Richard gave out a disappointed sigh. "That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

Raven motioned over to the pool.

"Noo. Look harder."

Raven touched the top of the water with her finger causing it to ripple. The ripples distort Richards reflection; they resolve into John's face. Thunder starts to loom.

"You see, he lives in you."

Richard stood awestruck as the wind starts to pick up despite this. In the air the huge image of John started to form from the clouds. It seemed almost as if he was walking from the stars.

"Richard…"

"Father?" Richard's jaw droped for a second as he sees his father in the sky.

"Richard, you have forgotten me." Said John.

"No. How could I?" asked Richard.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Richard. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Said John.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Said Richard.

John is now surrounded by clouds and his eyes started glowing yellow.

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true leader." Said John.

However John's image begins to fade.

"Remember who you are." Said John.

John was now disappearing into the clouds and Richard ran into the fields trying to keep up with the image.

"No. Please! Don't leave me." Begged Richard.

"Remember..."

"Father!"

"Remember..."

"Don't leave me."

"Remember . . ."

Richard just sat in the field for a moment or two reflecting on what just happened and what it would mean when Raven came over.

"What was THAT? The weather…pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." Said Richard.

"Ahhh. Change is good." Said Raven.

"Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do now. But, going back means I'll have to face my killer past. Killer as in the bad thing not the good. I've been running from it for so long." Said Richard.

Raven then bopped Richard on the head for no apparent reason.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" demanded Richard.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past." said Raven.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" said Richard.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt," Said Raven comforting Richard. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it…"

Raven took another swipe at Richard's head only to have him duck.

"Or learn from it. So what are you going to do now?" asked Raven.

"Well first, I'm going to take your stick." Said Richard.

Richard grabed her stick and threw it despite a protesting Raven. Once the girl had managed to get her stick back she saw Richard running off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" shouted Raven.

"I'm going back!" shouted back Richard.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here! And don't let me catch you with this stick again!" Yelled Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Gar and Vic were peacefully sleeping in a couple of hammocks mumbling something about evil candy. Kori came over to Gar and started to poke him.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Said Kori.

However, Gar wasn't expecting to see her when he first woke up so he screamed and fell out of the hammock.

Vic, thinking that there was something wrong, also started screaming.

"It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's ME!" shouted Kori.

"Don't ever do that again! Women, oy!" complained Gar.

"Have you seen Richard?" asked Kori.

"I thought he was with you." Said Gar.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" asked Kori.

Raven appeared on a branch giving off a scary laugh.

"You won't find him here. Ha ha. The leader… has returned." Said Raven.

Kori smiled, it was a smile of amazement, but still a smile.

"I can't believe it." Said Kori.

Kori's smile got bigger.

"He's gone back!" said Kori.

"Gone back? What do you mean?" asked Gar.

Gar then noticed that Raven was still there for some odd reason.

"Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the girl?" demanded Gar.

"Richard's gone to challenge Slade." Said Kori.

"Who?" asked Gar.

"Slade." Said Kori.

"Who's trapped under a Slade?" asked Vic.

"No, no, no. It's his uncle." Said Kori.

"The girl's his uncle?" asked Gar.

"NO! Richard's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as leader." Said Kori.

" **Ohhh."** Said both Gar and Vic.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard was running full speed across the desert. There was also a layover of Richard's feet pounding the sand. This continues until Richard crosses the desolated land. He reached the lip of a cliff and looked out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on his face.

"Richard, wait up!" said a voice.

Richard turned around to see Kori coming towards him. She stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's awful, isn't it?" asked Kori.

"I didn't want to believe you." Said Richard.

"What made you come back?" asked Kori.

"I guess you could say I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my team. If I don't fight for it, who will?" asked Richard.

"I will." Said Kori.

Richard smiled at her.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Warned Richard.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" mocked Kori.

"I see nothing funny about this!" said another voice.

Richard and Kori turned around to see Gar and Vic right behind them.

"Gar? Vic? What are you doing here?" asked Richard.

Vic bowed in front of Richard and said "At your service, my liege."

Gar took one good look at the land and grimaced.

"We're going to fight you uncle…for this?" asked Gar.

"Well Yeah! It's my home you guys." Said Richard.

"Talk about your fixer-upper." Said Vic.

"Well, Dick, if it's important to you…" said Gar with a bow. "We're with you to the end."

Richard simply smiled.

So our heroes moved forward until they spotted that there were villians protecting Titan tower.

"Villians. I hate villians," Said Gar with disgust.

There were some rumors out there that some Villians were cannibals. That alone freaked Gar out.

"So what's your plan for getting past them?"

"Live bait." Said Richard.

"That's a really good ide…hey! Wait a minute!" said Gar.

"Oh come on! You and Vic have to create a diversion." Pleaded Richard.

"And just what do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" asked Gar.

5 seconds later Gar was in a hula skirt.

"LUA!" shouted Gar.

Vic was on a dinner plate with an apple in his mouth.

" _If you're hungry for a big and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Vic here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line."_ Sung Gar.

Some of the cannibalistic Villians were now moving towards them with their mouths drooling.

" _AAAAre you achin''?"_ Gar sung .

"Yup, yup, yup." Said Vic.

" _For some muscled bacon?"_ sung Gar.

"Yup, yup, yup." Said Vic.

" _Heeee's a big man!"_ sung Gar.

"Yup, yup." Said Vic.

" _You can be a big man too! OY!"_ sung Gar.

Gar and Vic ran off with the Villians hot on their trail.


	7. The leader returns

As Kori and Richard walked past they saw that Gar and Vic stopped running and were now kicking their pursuers' behind.

"Kori, you find my mom and rally the others. I'll look for Slade!" said Richard.

Richard started to make his way up to Titan Tower. Richard saw Slade looking down at the other end of the cliff with a superior look. He was pretty angry with something but what Richard wasn't sure what it was. However, the important thing at the moment was getting to him unnoticed.

"MARY!" shouted Slade.

Mary started to make her way towards Titan Rock with some of the villians snapping at her a few times. Mary did the only thing she could do to them, she glared at them disdainfully and continued walking.

"Yes, Slade?" asked Mary.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing they're job!" said Slade.

"Slade, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Said Mary.

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" said Slade.

"It is over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Titan Tower." Said Mary.

Slade glared at her for a second.

"We're not going anywhere." Said Slade.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" said Mary.

"Then so be it!" said Slade.

Mary was utterly shocked at Slade's lack of responsibility.

"You can't do that!" said Mary.

"I'm the leader. I can do whatever I want." Said Slade.

"If you were half as good as a leader John was…"

But before Mary could finish Slade backhanded her to the ground.

"I'm TEN times the leader John was!" said Slade.

A battle cry was heard. One of anger, one that would have been made when John was in battle.

Richard was covered in the shadows, so in a way it looked like he had a black uniform.

Slade took a couple of steps back in fear.

"John? No! You're dead!" said Slade.

Richard ignored Slade an walked over to Mary. He pushed her softly in attempt to wake her. It had worked, she looked at Richard with weakened eyes.

"John?" asked Mary.

"No, it's me Richard."

"Richard? You're alive? " asked Mary..

"Richard? Richard! I'm a little surprised to see you…" gives Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth a death glare. "Alive!" The three gulp audibly slowly disappearing into the shadows knowing they were in deep trouble now.

Mary starts to get up with some help of the superheroes.

Richard glared at Slade.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Threatened Richard.

Now that Richard had grown up there was no telling how many ways he could torture Slade. Even Slade himself had a limited amount of torture ideas.

"Oh, Richard, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a team…" started Slade.

"Are no longer yours. Step down Slade!" finished Richard.

"Oh, oh, ye… Well, I would but there is one little problem. You see them?" asked Slade.

He pointed above to reveal a whole bunch of Hive members on the cliff.

"They think I'M leader." Said Slade.

"Well we don't! Richard is the rightful leader!" said Kori.

The super heros stood behind Kori nodding their approval. Slade was a lousy leader.

"The choice is yours, Slade. Either step down or go through battling for the title." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Richard" asked Slade.

"That's not going to work, Slade! I've put it behind me!" said Richard.

"Ah, but what about your faithful teamates? Have they put it behind them?" questioned Slade.

"Richard, what is he talking about?" asked Kori.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret." Said a delighted Slade. "Well, Richard, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for John's death!"

Richard steeled himself over.

"I am."

Mary approached her son with a look of pure grief.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Richard's head sunk.

"It's true."

"You see? He admits it! Murderer!" accused Slade.

Lightning crashed behind Slade's head to punctuate the sentence.

"No! It was an accident!"

Slade walks around and around Richard with his hands behind his back.

"If it weren't for you, John would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then! You're! Guilty!"

"No! I'm not a murderer!"

Slade and the villians start to back Richard up the length of Titans tower.

"Oh, Richard, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE…KNOWS…WHY!"

Richard slipped over the edge and was clinging on to the ledge with his hands. He brought out two bird-a-rangs and sunk them into the rock to help him climb. .

Lightning striked the bushes below him, igniting a fire.

"Richard!" shouted Kori.

Slade smirked as he looked upon Richard's fearful face.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm…Where have I seen this before? Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died."

He takes out two razor sharp silver S's and plunged them into Richards hands like he did to John.

"And here's my little secret…"

Slade leaned in close to whisper it to him.

"I killed John." Whispered Slade.

Richard had a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blended with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died.

" **NoooooOOOO!"**

In one giant leap Richard lunged up and pined Slade on his back.

"Murderer!"

"No, Richard, please!"

"Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold…" Richard started to put pressure down on Slade's throat. "All right! All right! I did it!"

"So they can hear you!" demanded Richard.

Slade gritted his teeth but did as he was told.

" _ **I**_ killed John!"

Kori warmed up a few starbolts and started flying towards Slade. Hive members jumped off their ledge and attacked Richard. The super heroes joined in the fray to fight off the Villians.

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** was the cry that was heard as the Hive members were blasted away with sonic blasts and a rhino.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through! Hot stuff! Whoo!" exclaimed Gar.

A pale hand punches a Hive member off of Richard. Raven starts fighting off the Hive members in a Kung fu 'B-movie' style.

One last Hive member tries to sneak up behind him but hits him in the face with a raise of his fist without turning around in a typical Batman fashion.

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx arrive in the cave and smirk as they walk over to Bruce.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time now!" said Gizmo.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Jinx.

Bruce put out two bird-a-rangs to defend himself from Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo who had entered the room to pummel him and quite possibly eat him later (cannibals).

Two shadows suddenly outstretched into the cave.

The three looked and saw Gar and Vic itching for a fight.

"You want to give these guys the sonic boom?" asked Gar.

Vic turned his arm into his sonic cannon.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Said Vic.

"Hey! Who's the Tin Man?" asked Gizmo.

"Oh no you did NOT just call me a TIN MAN!" shouted Vic.

"Oh no they called him a Tin Man." Said Gar.

"You callin' me a Tin Man?" demanded Vic.

"They shouldn't have done that." Said Gar.

"Are you callin' ME a Tin man?" demanded Vic..

"Now they're in for it." Said Gar

"They call me MR. TIN MAN! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The three Hive members held onto each other and scream in fear. **"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

A dust cloud started to form as Vic began to beat the crap out of the three evil doers. Mammoth tries to escape at one point but Vic drags him back into the dust cloud.

As the three Hive members go running out of the cave Gar and Bruce start to chant.

" **Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"**

*** Titans tower glowed orange from the fire as the smoke was reached high into the sky. The Villians began running away from the city figuring the battle wasn't worth being barbequed. Richard searched for Slade, scanning the rocks above and around him. The boy looked over at the path that led to the top of Titans tower and saw something in the shadows. Just then lightning flashed, revealing Slade sitting there and when the lightning struck again, Slade had all but vanished. Richard scowled and chased after him. The young man jumped through a wall of flame to reach the top and came face to face with Slade who was standing by the edge, waiting with a cold stare. Richard walked over to him glaring as he did.

"Slade, you tormented what's left of my family and destroyed my home, this ends tonight."

Slade scoffed "I assure you dear boy, that I had nothing to do with how Jump city becoming a barren wasteland. Those filthy, mangy, low brain-celled villians did all that." Unknown to Slade was that Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were standing behind the wall of flames and heard every word. The trio scowled and backed away.

"No, Slade. I blame you." Richard stood in front of Slade, staring hatefully at his uncle, "You made me believe that I had killed my own dad." The one-eyed man was not intimidated and calmly asked,

"So what are you going to do now? Kill me?" Richard took a deep breathe.

"No. That would only prove I'm as bad as you, Slade. I want you to run. Run away... and never come back." After hearing those words, Slade slowly started walking away.

"As you wish..." Slade looked down and saw a pile of burning ember by his hand. "..you're Majesty!" He swiped his hand through the embers and sent them flying in Logan's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Riichard tried to wipe away the embers but Slade tackled him down onto the ground, Strangling at Richard's throat. Suddenly something knocked Slade off. The man turned to see Kori, who now stood between him and Richard.

"Get away from him!" she threatened between bared teeth.

"Ah, dear Kori, perfect timing as usual." They began circling each other and Slade swiped at her but Raven swiftly dodged and jump on him, which Slade managed to overpower her and pin the baeutiful girl to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. "And to think I wanted you to be my apprentice. It almost pains me that I have to kill such a promising young girl," Slade said coldly. "Almost." Slade heard a battle cry and then was knocked off of Kori by Richard. "Get off me!" Slade shouted and tossed Richard off. Kori got up and Starbolted Slade right across his face. The man snarled and hit Kori with the back of his hand sending her back down to the hard ground. Slade lunged at Richard again but this time the boy was ready for him. The two enemies were now face-to-face, punching each other every moment they could.

Richard hit Slade's face hard as the one-eyed man attacked without mercy with a swipe across the face then another. The force of the last one made Richard land on his back next to Kori. Time seemed to slow down as Slade leaped into the air with his Knives out, ready to finish them both.

"Richard, flip him!" Kori yelled. Richard nodded at her and Slade just about had the younger teens when they managed to push the older man over the edge of titans tower. Richard and Kori walked over to the edge and looked over to see that Slade had landed on a rock where the fire had not been able to reach. But what surprised them the most was that Slade actually survived the fall. Slade got up and looked around and from out of the smoke appeared the Villian trio, staring coldly at Slade.

"Ah, my dear friends," Slade said in a relaxed voice. Jinx gave a humorless chuckle.

"Oh so now we're your 'friends'? Earlier you said we're nothing but filthy, mangy, low brain-celled hyenas." Slade's eye widened.

"Yep that's what I heard," agreed Gizmo.

"Mammoth?" both Jinx and Gizmo asked. The giant teen started licking his chops and gruffly said,

"I say we stop talking and start eating." More villians started to appear, laughing and licking their lips as they moved closer to Slade. The white-haired man had nowhere to run, and was too weak to fight. But if he was going to die he wasn't going beg for his life like a coward. So he closed his eye with his head held high as the villians lunged at him and began eating him alive. Richard and Kori looked away from the grizzly sight.

"It's over," Richard said softly. Kori nodded her head in relief and managed a smile at Logan. Rain started to pour down upon the Jump city, putting out the fires and soaking the land in what it had been missing for so long. Kori and Richard climbed down to the base of Pride Rock where the other lionesses were waiting for them. Richard kissed his mother's cheek, happy that she was safe. Kori smiled at him and he gave her a sweet, but passionate kiss, which she returned. Mary and Lou-Anne smiled at the two and shared a knowing look. Someone cleared their throat politely and Richard looked up to see Raven standing on the path that led to the mouth of the landmark. Raven gestured to the peak, and Richard smirked slightly. He took a deep breath and began to ascend to where the girl stood, and once there he pulled her into a hug, catching her off guard. It didn't take Raven long to return it with a little hesitation.

"It is time Richard," Raven stated, after she regained her composure. Richard nodded and started to make his way to the peak of titans tower as all the heros, Gar, Vic, and Bruce watched with satisfied smirks on their faces. Richard looked up at the sky and smiled before he held his head high up, which all the heros joined in on, as rain continued to fall.

Gar rubbed his nose as his eyes started to tear up.

"I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!" he said before he started to cry into Vics arm. Bruce gave a look before he rolled his eyes at the two friends.

**** Time passed, and Titans tower once again was full of life, grass, and water. It was no longer a desolate wasteland full of bones. A crowd of heros were gathered at the base of Titans tower looking up at Richard, Kori, Gar, and Vic. Kori looked over at Richard who was looking at her before he kissed her. She smiled.

"Told you you're the leader" she said playfully. Richard rolled his eyes in the same manner. They smiled at each other.

"I think its time we introduce someone," Richard stated, smiling proudly. Kori nodded and they both turned to see Raven, holding a small baby girl with black hair and green eyes. She smiled at them before holding up the baby for all to see. The heros went wild.

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

 _Circle of…_

 _Life…_


End file.
